


Halloween Hangover

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Crossovers: Highlander, M/M, Multiple Partners, Plot What Plot, other pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff. Pure, unadulterated smutty fluff involving Jim and Blair, and  Duncan, Methos and Amanda from the Highlander world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween Hangover

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this just after _last_ Halloween, and forgot all about it until somebody mentioned the Wizard of Oz...

## Halloween Hangover

by Bone

Author's webpage: <http://business.mho.net/houseofslack/soup.htm>

Author's disclaimer: A little bit of nothing for my pal JaC, since she requested it. All the boys belong to big fancy production companies who haven't a clue how to treat them right. Contains male/male situations and some skanky language. Written with yet another grateful nod to Lauren Adams and her "Sex, Lies and Videotape" trilogy.

* * *

Halloween Hangover (NC-17)  
By Bone 

Duncan MacLeod groaned as he sneaked one eye open, then snapped it shut against the light that stabbed in. He tried rolling over, but his hair seemed to be trapped under something heavy. The best he could do was turn his head, and even that hurt. 

"You know better than to drink anything Amanda concocted," he muttered to himself. "What a _witch_." 

The appropriateness of the epithet made him smile, but even his face hurt, so he stopped. What could he possibly have done to make his _jaw_ muscles so sore? Oh dear. A few dizzy, blurry memories leaked into his grogginess: Two big hard heavy cocks stuffed in his cheeks. Four hands on his head, bending him this way, then that. That would do it, all right. He put a hand to his jaw experimentally, glad as always for Immortal healing. 

He raised his head as much as his trapped hair would allow and took a look around. The hair-trap turned out to be Jim Ellison's arm. The rest of Jim's naked body took up about three-quarters of Duncan's king-size bed. Across the room, Methos and Blair Sandburg slept on opposite ends of the couch. Methos' feet were tucked under Blair's chin. Amanda lay curled up like a cat on the kitchen counter, fast asleep. 

The loft looked like either a tornado had gone through it, or Blair lived there. Paper cups and napkins littered the tables and counters. The floor now claimed four and a half Halloween costumes, since it appeared Amanda had managed to retain at least part of hers. Black and orange streamers, fake spider webs and rubber bats still adorned the windows, walls, door frames and ceiling. Someone's shoe had found its way into the punch bowl and a trail of potato chip crumbs led to the bathroom. 

All right, so his annual Halloween bash had gotten a little out of hand. Duncan snorted. A little? They were lucky the police hadn't come. Well, technically, the police _had_ come, and several times, judging by the noises Jim had made. /It's always the quiet ones who surprise you,/ Duncan thought. 

The idea had seemed so innocent. So ... fun. Methos' friends from Cascade, Jim and Blair, had come up to Seacouver for the party. Since there were four of them, they decided to go all out and dress for the occasion as some famous quartet. Deciding _which_ foursome took most of Friday night and Saturday morning. Blair had flat out refused to be Magenta, so that took care of Rocky Horror. Methos had never _heard_ of Bonanza, and Blair again drew the line at playing someone called Little Joe. Jim threw up his hands at even the thought of them dressing as Meg, Jo, Beth and Amy, and Duncan rejected the Four Musketeers on the basis of what the costumes cost to rent. 

Which left the Wizard of Oz. Even then some squabbling took place. Methos and Jim finally flipped for who got to be the Tin Man and the Scarecrow. Duncan admitted his hair gave him an advantage in the Lion department, but Blair balked at the red shoes, braids and gingham that came with the Dorothy costume. To prevent World War III in the costume shop, Duncan finally suggested Blair go as Toto. Who needed a girl anyway? Mollified, Blair took the costume and went as Toto, although he referred to himself repeatedly as Ortiz the Dogboy, in reference to a movie apparently only seen by die-hard fans of 'Bill  & Ted's Excellent Adventure', of whom one was Blair. "Come on, man, that was a seminal moment in my life. I realized for the first time I wasn't, like, _alone_." he'd said. 

Amanda went along with the Oz concept, though she too stamped her foot at the idea of Dorothy, and ended up as the sexiest, sleaziest Glenda the Good Witch ever to grace a Halloween. Given the mores of 1939 Hollywood, there's a good chance the real Glenda actually wore underwear, but then Amanda always did do things her own way. 

The party was a smashing success. They all got smashed -- didn't that make it a success? Duncan thought the valerian punch routine was starting to get _really_ old, but since even he continued to fall for it, he didn't really have much room to complain. He'd warned Blair and Jim that the punch packed a punch, but it was hot inside that dog costume and the brew was nice and cold. The Tin Man didn't imbibe quite as much, but once the inhibitions came down, they never went back up. 

Getting up seemed like the right thing to do, but just the thought of standing up made Duncan's stomach clench, so he settled back against Jim's warm body and decided reliving the highlights of the evening horizontally was infinitely preferable to starting a new day, especially one that would apparently involve bleach, carpet cleaner and several loads of laundry. 

* * *

"You look cute," Jim said to his partner. 

"Cute?" Blair said. "Cute?!? I'm badass Ortiz the Dogboy." 

"You're TOTO, Blair. Remember? The Wizard of Oz? Tin Man? Scarecrow? All that?" 

"Whatever, Jim. Relax, why don't you? It's not like we're gonna _fail_ Halloween." 

Duncan listened to this exchange with an indulgent smile. He didn't know Jim and Blair very well, having only met them through Methos a couple of times on fleeting visits to Cascade, but he liked them and thought they were a good match. Partners in every sense of the word. 

"Nice lion suit, Mac," Methos breathed in his ear. "Makes me want to pull your tail." 

"Do it, and I'll chase you with a lit candle," Duncan whispered back, nuzzling his nose between the layers of straw to find Methos' pale throat. 

"Jim looks damn good in that silver suit, doesn't he?" Methos asked, arching a little to give Duncan more room. Duncan made a small affirmative sound, but didn't look up. Why look at Jim when he had Methos right _there_? 

"I mean, look at that _ass_ ," Methos said, taking Duncan's head in his hands and turning it so Duncan could see Jim as he bent over to tie the laces on his silver shoes. "Bloody thing's a work of art." 

Duncan had to admit Jim Ellison had an ass that could stop traffic. The shoulders, back and thighs weren't bad either, he decided. And he was tall, taller even than Duncan and Methos. Duncan felt a little shiver go through him. He rarely found people stronger than he. Jim looked like he could hold Duncan down, force him ... Duncan shook his head. Methos did this to him sometimes, got him all worked up over how another man looked. They never actually _did_ anything about it, though. He couldn't imagine starting with a police detective and his furry friend. 

The furry friend _did_ look cute in his dog outfit. The costume matched his hair color exactly, so they left the heavy dog head sitting in a corner and made Blair a dog nose to put on, then attached whiskers to it. He looked downright fuckable, Duncan thought. Those light blue eyes, that blow-job mouth, all that fur. As a package, Blair was pretty appealing. 

Amanda breezed in a few minutes later, arms laden with grocery bags. She was followed by Joe, Richie, and about thirty people at least one of them knew. Several hours went by with the usual beer and nachos offered as refreshments. Only when everyone else had left after midnight did Amanda break out her patented "drink-me-tonight-feel-screwed-tomorrow" concoction. The five of them managed to put away an impressive amount, even after starting to feel the effects. 

Blair was the first to succumb. He tried climbing Jim's leg, but slid off the metal. Amanda just laughed down at him from her 4" heels, patted his head and told him to try her again when he reached puberty. Duncan and Methos intervened at that point, since "huffy" didn't begin to describe Blair's reaction to her condescension. Duncan steered Amanda toward the kitchen while Methos took Blair to the couch. By the time Duncan had Amanda placated, Blair had recovered from his snit and was well on his way to removing Methos' tonsils with his tongue alone. 

"Well, that's one way to distract him," Duncan mumbled, a bit taken aback at the obvious pleasure on Methos' face as he kissed Blair. 

"You okay, Duncan?" Jim asked at his shoulder. Jim, too, had his eye on the pair on the couch. He didn't seem angry, Duncan thought, or even resigned. He seemed ... aroused. Duncan looked at Methos and Blair again. If either remembered there were other people in the room, you couldn't tell it by looking. Methos had unzipped the dog suit in the back and bared Blair to the waist. Methos wrapped his arms around the younger man and pushed him backwards on the couch, coming down on top of him with an unmistakable pelvic thrust. 

"Umm, yeah, I guess so," Duncan finally answered. "I mean, they seem to be enjoying themselves." 

"Yeah," Jim said, and he put one big silver hand on Duncan's ass. 

"Hey! That's _my_ ass!" Amanda yelled from the kitchen. "I mean, it _was_ , before Methos came along and took it." 

Duncan and Jim turned to face her, and Duncan's hand found its way onto Jim's ass at the same time. They glanced at each other and nodded. "You want to tell her?" Duncan asked. 

"Sure," said Jim. "You stay right there, pretty lady. You did this mess to us, now you can just stand there and watch the results. No participating, you hear?" 

"WHAT?!?" The color purple Amanda had turned clashed awkwardly with her costume. "But, but, but, I made the punch." 

"Tough. If you set foot outside the kitchen, I'm going to personally escort you out to the hall. You want to sleep out there, dressed like _that_? Might get a little ... cold ... out there." 

Amanda's mouth opened and closed a couple of times, then she finally nodded. "Oh, all right. I won't make a peep. Promise." Then she slithered up on the counter, grabbed another glass of wine and settled in to watch the show. 

Since Blair and Methos had commandeered the couch, Duncan led Jim to the bed. It was the last time he led that night. Within minutes, they were naked and Jim had smeared silver body paint from one end of Duncan's bed to the other. Duncan had been right about Jim's strength. If he had been fighting for his life, or trying to protect a loved one, or even sparring in earnest, he could probably have given the big cop a run for his money. But why try when surrendering led to such delicious things? So Duncan enjoyed his night on the bottom. He did manage to maneuver them so they faced the couch, so he could watch Blair and Methos deep-throat each other while Jim fucked him silly. 

Jim held his arms behind him in one hand, keeping him off-balance, lending a tightness to his thigh and butt muscles that pleased Jim immensely, given the enthusiastic approval he voiced at every step along the way. 

/I thought Blair would be the talker,/ Duncan mused. /Of course, it's hard to talk with seven inches of Methos stuffed down your throat./ 

Jim used his fingers to ease the way, slowly stretching Duncan, finding the small gland easily, despite the awkward angle. Duncan fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch the undulating figures on the couch, but his own pleasure interfered. Searing streaks of pleasure spread from inside him to his own cock, filling it to overflowing. Drops of liquid dripped unnoticed and untended from the end of his cock. Duncan pulled on his hands, wanting to brace himself for the invasion, but Jim tugged back harder on them, making their position even more precarious, even more ... dangerous. Duncan's heart thudded in reaction. Oh, what joy there was in giving in to another's strength, in not being in control of the encounter. 

Duncan felt the heavy ridge of Jim's penis slide in the crack of his ass, the length of it gliding up and back in the lube leftover from Jim's fingers -- hands-free lubing. The head pushed at the entrance, pushed harder, then harder still until it popped through. Duncan's thigh and ass muscles screamed as they tried to both accommodate the intruder and continue to hold him up. Jim pulled up on his arms, raising Duncan do his knees, and the shift in position seated Jim's erection solidly in Duncan in one hard thrust. 

The sounds coming from the couch amplified his pleasure. All those happy, hungry man sounds, the slurps and licks, the murmurs of approval, the groans of need. Amanda's sighs joined the chorus and Duncan spared her a glance. She had both heels up on the counter, her knees against her chest, her back resting on a cabinet, one hand stroking her thigh while the other moved with furious concentration between her legs. 

Then the time for paying attention to anything but the need in his own body passed. It felt like Jim might come out his shoulder blades, he was in so far, so tight. He could feel Jim swell inside him. Jim took a couple of deep breaths and leaned over to lick the back of Duncan's neck. "You ready for me?" he asked. 

"Ready, Jim, do it," Duncan answered, clenching his ass muscles around the weight inside him. Jim groaned and released Duncan's hands, grabbing both his hips instead and pushing in even further. He withdrew a little, then slammed inside again, repeating the motion until they were both shuddering in reaction. On the outskirts of his consciousness, he could hear Blair shout in completion, with Methos' groans quickly following. Jim stroked harder and faster inside him, each thrust scraping across his prostate, increasing his pleasure exponentially. 

Realizing he finally had his hands free, Duncan reached for his own cock, milking it, spreading the fluid to ease the friction and pumping hard. He watched Amanda as she climaxed, her eyes riveted first on his hand touching himself, then his eyes. It was all too much. Closing his eyes tight, Duncan grabbed his balls in one hand and his cock in the other and took himself over the edge, hoping Jim would follow. From the frenzied thrusts inside him, it appeared Jim got the message. Within a minute, Jim's weight propelled Duncan forward, knocking the air out of him. The big man collapsed on Duncan, his heart pounding furiously against Duncan's back, their sweat sealing them together. 

On the couch, Methos and Blair had curled up together again, kissing, stroking, caressing each other from top to bottom. Amanda still had one hand circling lazily between her legs. Duncan took a deep breath, loving the feel of Jim still inside him. 

And that was just the beginning. The bed proved big enough for four. Duncan learned he could suck two men at once, provided he opened his mouth wide enough. Methos and Jim liked that. Liked that a lot. And Blair kept himself occupied in between Duncan's legs, making sure the big Scot didn't feel entirely put upon. Amanda maintained her reign in the kitchen, occasionally offering words of encouragement or suggestions, but keeping her promised distance. Duncan knew it wasn't any big loss on her part \-- she could pleasure herself as well as any of them could have. Besides, Amanda _loved_ to watch. 

* * *

Duncan sighed and looked again at his sleeping bedmate. He glanced again at Methos and Blair, snuggled together so sweetly on the couch, and at Amanda, snoozing peacefully on the counter. 

/How good it is to have friends,/ Duncan thought. /I wonder what they're doing for Thanksgiving?/ 

The End. 


End file.
